


Power Over Me

by LaBrujaLesbiana



Series: KevEdd Saga [1]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBrujaLesbiana/pseuds/LaBrujaLesbiana
Summary: Exactly one week after a person turns 15, the possibility of clue marks manifesting increases.A clue mark is a mark that links a person to their soulmate and they only appear when both people are at least 15.First one: age differenceSecond one: genderThird one: a single interestFourth one: defining trait (physical)Fifth one: eye colorSixth one: hair colorThen from there, the person’s initials will appear if the two haven’t found each other.In some rare cases, a song can be heard in the heads of both people involved to help bring them together. Most believe this isn’t true given how rare it is.Enter Edd, receiving his first clue mark one week after his 15th birthday.And Kevin getting his first the same day at the age of sixteen.((Nat is C2ndy2c1d’s character Nathan “Nat” Goldberg. I don’t take credit for this character))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DON’T JUDGE ME I LOVE THIS SHIP XD

Double-D sighs as he finishes getting dressed, hearing his two friends enter his home a little too loudly for his liking. Today is the day that he will start showing clue marks for his soulmate, it’s one week after his 15th birthday. Only if his soulmate is already 15 though. Edd is anxious beyond belief, terrified of who it could be. His first and only guess is Marie Kanker but he’s worried since they tried to date and it just didn’t work out, they’re good friends though which is nice. Rationally, he knows it can’t be her. She’s had two clue marks for a month now. That leaves him with no ideas. Ed already has May and Eddy was just matched with Lee so four are already out. The genius knows who he wants it to be though, and even that is more improbable than his ex-girlfriend. Edd is taken from his thoughts by Ed opening his bedroom door loudly.

“DOUBLE D! WE NEED TO SEE YOUR ARM!” “Why, may i ask, would you need me to reveal my arm?” “Just in case you’re already showing signs, sockhead. Speaking of which, might want to put on that beanie. Your scars are staring at me.” “Humorous, Eddy. Humorous.” “C’mon, we gotta get to school.” Edd puts his beanie on and grabs his bag, guiding his friends downstairs. Eddy tries to grab Edd’s right forearm to expose it and the smartest of the three stops him before putting his shoes on. The other two put theirs back on and leave the house, Edd locking it before the tallest unlocks his truck. The three friends get in and drive to school, unaware of another teen in their neighborhood seeing his first clue mark. 

Nazz sits on her best friend’s bed and watches him get dressed, stopping him when she sees a symbol on his right forearm.

“KEVIN!” “What?!” “Your arm! Look at your arm!” The redhead looks down as the blonde teen bounces up and down. A clue mark. His soulmate is of age now to be located. Kevin lets out a shakey breath and examines the mark. It’s a clock but instead of hands telling a time, there is a ‘-1’ in the middle of it.

“What does it mean?” “Oh! That one means that your soulmate is a year younger than you, which you already know. This means that whoever it is will have the same thing but with a plus instead of a minus so they know that you’re sixteen and a year older than them.” “Woah.” “Right?! Now, c’mon! We need to get to school!” “Alright, let me tie my shoes.” Kevin quickly ties his converse and grabs his bag, getting into his car with Nazz getting into the passenger seat. He’s internally freaking out, but in a good way. He’s excited and nervous to meet his soulmate. He knows that he won’t know for sure who it is until all clue marks are visible but he’s still borderline vibrating. 

“Don’t tell Nat or anyone, not until the third clue mark appears. That’s when I know I’ll be closer to them.” “Deal. I’m so excited for you, Kev! I hope we know the person, they say that clue marks appear faster if you’re around the person a lot.” ”Fingers crossed.” Kevin pulls into the parking lot a bit later, parking beside a familiar truck. The three Eds get out and Edd looks ready to break his pacifist ways and punch someone. Nazz giggles.

“Woah, dude. What has you so mad?” “He’s being a brat and not showing us his arm. Let us check for a mark!” “Eddy, please cease this before I take physical action which you know I don’t enjoy partaking in.” “Wow, never heard you threaten violence before.” “As you can tell, Kevin, i am quite irritated.” “I get it. It’s a private thing, you don’t need to show it if you don’t want to.” Edd smiles at the redhead, blue eyes meeting green. Eddy groans and grabs his bag, leading Ed into the building while Marie approached the other three by the cars. She hip-checks her nerd of a best friend and grins at the blonde with him before turning her attention back to the taller male.

“Hey, dweeb. C’mon, we got class.” “I’ll walk with you guys, we have the same first.” “Keep up, carrot dick.” “Could you possibly tone down the vulgarity?” “Nope, that’s no fun.” Kevin grins and walks with the two inside. Marie stands on Edd’s left while Kevin is on his right, the trio walking to their first class.

“What did I miss?” “I have my first clue mark.” “Ooo, same age or different? The first clue mark is always age.” “A year older. So my soulmate is sixteen.” “Wait, why tell us when you wouldn’t tell Eddy or Ed?” “Because Marie already has two clue marks adorning her right forearm so she understands me currently and you showed me respect earlier plus assisted in quieting Eddy, you deserve to know as well.” “I feel honored, Double Dork.” Edd gives a gap-toothed smile with a slight flush on his cheeks as they enter the classroom, Kevin sitting in his spot two seats behind Edd and Marie’s seats in the front row. The blunette smiles teasingly at her friend and bumps shoulders with him.

“You know you want shovelchin.” “Whom I desire and whom I shall receive as my soulmate do not correlate. If that were the case, you know where I would be. Not to mention that I’m sure if that were the case, he would be very displeased.” “I don’t think so. You didn’t see the way he looked at you.” “Marie, dearest, he’s so painfully straight.” “Didn’t seem like it when he looked at you.” Edd sighs and gets his things out for class, allowing Marie to shoulder bump him again before class begins. Marie has known for quite a while about the crush that Edd has on Kevin, she loves it. She’s their #1 shipper. She glances back at Kevin and finds herself suppressing a cheer when she sees him examining his mark that wasn’t there yesterday. Marie notices that it connects with how Edd’s mark is and she uses every ounce of willpower not to tell her nerd beside her. 

By the end of class, Marie makes it her mission to make sure that these two stay as close together as possible to increase mark manifestation. She goes as far as to ‘accidentally’ bump Edd into Kevin, causing both teens to blush as the taller of the two holds the other. The redhead makes sure that his friend is standing stable before clearing his throat.

“You okay?” “Yes, i am quite alright. My apologies for needing your assistance.” “Don’t apologize. Here, I’ll walk you to your next class.” “Alright, thank you.” Marie watches them walk down the hall without her, spotting Nazz watching them as well. She sneaks up on the blonde and hip-checks her.

“Hey, kitten.” “Don’t call me that, I’m not your kitten.” “Not yet.” “I don’t want to get my hopes up, Marie.” “I know. Let’s focus on our other couple in the making then. Edd and Kevin have marks that are connected if you look, plus think of when they appeared.” “You don’t think-“ “I don’t think, I know. Plus those two undress each other with their eyes all the time, there is a spark.” “Let’s wait until the third mark, or they hear their song.” “The song? That never works, I don’t even think it’s real. None of my sisters heard a song and they had all six marks each.” “You never know. Maybe they will.” “The next one they get is the gender mark, then the interest mark. We just need to look. I’ll keep you updated on Edd and you tell me about Kevin.” Nazz nods as they walk to their next class. The girls take their seats and sigh, looking at their own marks. Both have identical clocks with a 0 in the face of it and the female symbol. Marie and Nazz know that they’re meant to be, but their marks are manifesting too slow so it worries them. Both girls kiss their marks before they focus on class.

As Kevin and Edd continue their day, they don’t leave each other’s minds. The duo even sit beside each other at the lunch table. Nat sits on Kevin’s other side and shoulder bumps him.

“Sup, Kev? Double Cutie?” “Please do cease calling me such names.” “Aww, you wound me. Anyways, rumor has it someone has marks forming!” “Indeed I do, though it is none of your business.” “I wanna see! Please?” “No.” Kevin snorts a bit and Edd smiles at the sound. Nat pouts playfully before taking a bite from his sandwich. The group eats with casual conversation between everyone, people seeming to forget about Edd’s marks which he is thankful for. The smartest of the Ed trio cannot help but glance at the redhead to his right a few times, his feelings for the taller male affecting him stronger than usual. He finds his right hand resting on his chest directly over his pounding heart. He exhales deeply and goes to throw his trash away before noticing a new mark as his sleeve pulls back. 

Male symbol. 

Male.

His soulmate is male.

Edd smiles to himself and grabs his bag to head to his next class as Kevin notices a mark near his age mark.

A male symbol standing out shockingly against his pale skin.

Though the two are shocked that two symbols have appears as quickly as they did, one thing is certain in both of their minds.

They can’t wait for their third to appear.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later, Eddward is pacing in his room excessively. He knows he needs to be in bed but he’s stressed. Marie sighs from her spot on her best friend’s bed.

“Edd, baby, chill out.” “But what if this means that he’s no longer around?! What if I lost my chance, Marie?! Oh good lord I’m dying alone!” “Eddward Marion Vincent, get ahold of yourself!” The genius freezes and looks at his friend as she stands in front of him. “You and your soulmate got your first two marks on the same day, i don’t think that has ever happened before! Be patient, you two will find each oth- Holy shit, is that a cupcake?” “I beg your pardon?” Marie grabs Edd’s right wrist and shoes the teen his forearm that is exposed by his short-sleeved polo. Blue eyes stare down at the new mark, a little cupcake with a candy heart on the frosting swirl. A small squeak comes from the male as he hugs his arm.

“He bakes! That is adorable! Oh, Marie we’re getting closer! Do we know anyone who bakes?” “I’m sure we do. See? Now you can calm down. Everything is fine.” Edd hugs Marie in a burst of joy and flops onto his bed, beanie falling off but him not caring since his friend has seen his scar many times including while they dated. The Kanker lies down beside the male and quickly texts Nazz.

M: Does Kevin bake?

N: He loves baking, helps with his stress. Why?

M: A certain nerd has a cupcake on his arm for an interest mark.

N: Wait, Double-D dances?

M: Yep and he’s pretty damn good! He loves dancing and loves expressing himself through movement. He’s half swan, he’s so fucking graceful. 

N: Aww, this is so perfect!

Nazz smiles at her phone as Kevin examines the silhouette on his arm of a male dancer doing an arabesque. He strokes his thumb over it gently and smiles to himself.

“So, this means he’s a...” “Dancer. That position is an arabesque.” “Ara-huh?” “Arabesque. It’s a ballet thing.” “Since when the fuck do you know ballet?” “I know dance and cheer, I know things.” “Are there even any male dancers at our school?” “A few.” “Think you can make me a list of names?” “I’ll get on it tomorrow!” Nazz hugs her friend before leaving his house, smiling at Marie in Edd’s window as she enters her own home. The blunette goes to the bathroom to change since she’s staying the night and Edd changes in his own room, stroking the new mark once he’s finished. Marie returns to the bedroom and sits on her pull-out bed for when she stays over.

“You’re giddy. Lovestruck. Fucking twitterpated.” “I don’t even know his name or what he looks like or anything about him and I already cannot wait to be in his arms.” “This is almost too adorable for me.” Edd sighs as he flops onto his bed, cheeks sore from his smile that stretches from ear to ear. Marie watches her friend with a grin, glad to see him so happy. The second the male is hugging his pillow, she throws hers at him.

“Stop being gayer than usual!” “I can’t help it!” The duo laugh for a little bit before getting ready for bed. Edd ends up throwing Marie back her pillow the second she’s back in his room from brushing her teeth and laughs hysterically as she tackles him. This level of just all around fuckery is what was missing from when they dated. Edd was uncomfortable being intimate with her because he was gay and afraid to admit it and Marie felt like she had to try harder since he didn’t seem interested. When Edd came out to her, both were significantly relieved. Marie confessed her own bisexuality and vowed to be there for him whenever he needed it. Though, her words were more along the lines of...

“Alright, Double Dweeb! Listen closely. As your first Beard, it’s my duty to be your new best friend no matter what you say. Your little twink ass is mine forever.” While he wasn’t completely fond of the phrasing, he appreciated the sentiment immensely. They’ve been close since, confusing the hell out of their friends since no one else knows they’re not straight. 

Kevin grins to himself in his room, trying to think of who his soulmate is. His mind continues to wander to one guy in particular though. His eyes drift to his window, seeing Edd laughing in his room with Marie beating him with a pillow. 

“Double Dork doesn’t even dance, the fuck am I thinking?” Kevin throws a shirt at his door in frustration. He runs a hand over his face and turns over so he’s face down on his bed. True, Kevin has been secretly hoping that Edd would be his soulmate since he was old enough to receive a mark, but he doesn’t want to get a single hope up. He sees what it does to Nazz, he doesn’t want the same for himself. Kevin decides that watching videos of people failing and hurting themselves is the best distraction from his busy mind until he can fall asleep, knowing it’s too late to bake anything to help his stress. 

The next day at school, Kevin unconsciously rubs his newest mark until he sees Nazz run towards him. She hands him a list of all male dancers at the school, excluding Edd of course since no one knows he dances. He tries to mask his disappointment when he doesn’t see a certain name, but Nazz sees right through him.

“What’s up?” “Nothing.” “Think of it this way, this is only a list of people that we know dance. Whoever you’re hoping for might be a dancer and we just don’t know it.” Nazz smiles and walks to her first class as Marie hip checks Kevin. The redhead hides the list as the Kanker pokes his freckled nose.

“What are you hiding, all brawn with maybe a brain?” “None of your business. Where’s Edd? Didn’t you stay with him last night?” “At his locker, probably kissing his newest mark again.” The blunette smirks then waves at her best friend as he approaches. Marie shoves Edd’s right arm playfully and starts walking, leaving Kevin and Edd to walk behind her. The taller of the two males looks at the other.

“Got your third mark?” “Yes, seems as though he’s getting closer. I cannot wait!” “It’s rare to see you so excited like this, it’s nice.” “What of you? Have you obtained any marks yet?” “I have three actually, but I’d like to keep it private if that’s alright.” “Of course, i respect your desire for privacy.” “Thanks.” Edd can feel himself deflate hearing these words, there was still a part of him that hoped Kevin was his soulmate. He masks his feelings as quickly as possible before the taller teen notices. Kevin does notice though that knowing he has marks dampened Edd’s mood and tries not to show too much concern for the younger male as he hides his feelings as well. The two give each other a grin each before sitting at their desks. Marie can tell that something is bugging them both and is trying not to tell them what her and Nazz know, though it’s difficult for her. 

It isn’t until the group is sitting at their usual lunch table that Edd hears it. It’s faint, echoing in his head, but there’s no denying it.

~You got that power over me, my my  
Everything I hold dear resides in those eyes  
You got that power over me, my my  
The only one I know, the only one on my mind

You got that power over me (my my)  
You got that power over me (my my)  
You got that power over me~

He quickly writes the lyrics down as May watches him in confusion from her spot across from him. She holds Ed’s hand and reads the words upside down, putting two and two together. She texts Marie as fast as she can saying that Edd heard his song and smiles to herself. 

Edd reads the lyrics three times over to himself, knowing that his soulmate is getting closer and closer. Marie smiles at him and nods, reading the lyrics herself to find the song for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is called Power Over Me by Dermot Kennedy


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin adjusts his jersey as he jogs onto the field for football practice, throwing the keys to his coach as he hears something. He looks around for a speaker somewhere, not being able to figure out where the sound is coming from. He realizes that it’s in his head, echoing between his ears.

~You got that power over me, my my  
Everything I hold dear resides in those eyes  
You got that power over me, my my  
The only one I know, the only one on my mind

You got that power over me (my my)  
You got that power over me (my my)  
You got that power over me~

His song. Him and his soulmate’s song. He smiles to himself before running laps with his team. The entire time he practices, he keeps thinking of that song. He doesn’t know what it is yet, but he knows it’s the most important song in his life. 

Back at the cul-de-sac, Edd is playing the song on YouTube in his room and trying to figure out choreography. He feels the rhythm of the song and sways for now, trying to map out what he does. A few basic steps later, someone knocks on his bedroom door. Edd quickly shuts off the song and opens it to reveal Marie and Nazz. The girls notice the bit of sweat on him as well as his attire, loose pants and a baggy tank top with no hat.

“Greetings and salutations, ladies. To what do I owe the visit?” “We’re gonna go get Kevin and get dinner, wanted to invite you.” “Oh, that sounds lovely.” “Alright, we’ll go pick up Kev. You stay and shower and get ready and shit.” “Of course, see you soon.” The girls leave and Nazz bumps hips with Marie. The blunette smiles and leads her outside towards her car as she gets in the passenger seat.

“He actually has muscle, and that song is so good!” “Right? He’s starting choreography for that song. I guarantee that Kevin has heard that song at least once today.” “Fingers crossed.” Nazz starts driving when she notices a third mark on her arm, a hummingbird. She tries not to visibly deflate, it’s not Marie. She’s never shown an interest in animals of any kind that wasn’t dead. 

Unknown to Nazz, Marie is thinking the same thing when she sees her newest mark in the passenger seat. It’s a mountain range with a magnifying glass on one portion of it. Nazz always looks so bored in class when the teacher discusses geography, it can’t be her. 

What neither girl know is that Marie has a hummingbird feeder outside her bedroom window and studies ornithology while Nazz is very interested in geology and hikes in the mountains to examine the rock itself, not the location.

Edd finishes getting dressed and dries his hair when he hears a horn honk outside his home. He looks to see Nazz’s car is back and puts his beanie on before grabbing his phone and wallet, going out to the car and joining Kevin in the back seat. The redhead took a shower at the school so his hat is in his lap, hair still damp.

“Greetings, Kevin!” “Hey, Double Dweeb. You just shower too? You’re dripping a bit.” “Am I? Oh dear, my apologies.” “Don’t sweat it, dude. This car can take a bit of water droplets on the seat. She’s a tough one.” “Why do you call your car ‘she’, Nazz?” “Because she’s a tough car that has survived longer than expected. She’s a damn fighter!” “How feminist of you.” “Coming from Marie, I would take it as a compliment. You know how radical she is at times.” “Only you truly do, baby cakes.” “Oh, dear lord. You’re like Nathaniel with the nicknames.” “Take that back or I’ll never sleep over again!” “Alright, i yield. Sorry, Marie.” “You better be.” Kevin and Nazz laugh as they listen to their friends. The way they act makes it seem as if they’ve been siblings since birth and it makes people forget that they didn’t used to be like this. 

The redhead catches himself staring at his beanie-clad friend again and mentally smacks himself, he can’t keep doing that. He has a soulmate. One that is perfect for him. One that he needs to wait to find. 

Unknown to the jock, Edd is experiencing similar inner turmoil. No matter how much he desperately wants Kevin to be his soulmate, he doesn’t expect a miracle. There’s no way.

The two male teens continue these trains of thought the entire way to the diner that Nazz chose. Marie ends up opening Nazz’s door while Kevin opens Edd’s.

“Why, thank you.” “Don’t mention it.” Kevin grins at the shorter male and walks in behind him. The four grab the first free both they see and sit down, Kevin with Edd and Marie with Nazz. The blunette notices the stress in her best friend’s face and looks at the menu.

“I’ll order for you, Edd. I have a feeling I know what you want.” “Do you?” “Yep.” Edd is quite the stress eater even though he’s as thin as a toothpick. Dancing combined with high metabolism lets his stress eating days go unnoticed because he barely gains weight from it. Marie looks through the menu and finds the biggest burger she can, knowing he’ll kill it quickly. Kevin and Nazz exchange a look then shrug, used to their bond. The redhead ends up deciding on something smaller than what Edd is going to get, but still a lot of food. 

The waitress comes and gets their orders, shocked at what Marie picked for Edd. She gives the skinny boy a once over before shrugging and leaving with everyone’s orders. Nazz and Kevin share a look before shrugging, both subtly rubbing their marks.

“So, how did practice go?” “Eh, some of the guys just started fucking around. Made half the team do laps for longer than necessary.” “Seems a bit excessive to me, then again I know nothing of sports.” “It can be excessive but i try to remain reasonable so that the team isn’t too exhausted to practice.” “Commendable.” “Thanks. How was your science thing?” “A bit elementary but enjoyable. I enjoy hearing the thought processes of others when it comes to subjects and topics they feel passionate about.” “I get that. I think that’s why I let you just talk about whatever even though I have no fucking clue what you’re saying. You get so excited about the topic.” Edd blushes a bit and smiles, finding himself both flustered and flattered by the redhead’s words. Kevin grins in triumph at the reaction he gets out of Edd. 

About ten minutes later, food is brought to the table. The second that the biggest burger is placed in front of Edd, Nazz and Kevin feel their eyes bug out of their heads.

“So THAT’S why the waitress gave you that look!” “Marie, why did you get him so much food?! There’s no way in hell that he can finish that!” “Pass me the ketchup, please.” Marie just grins and passes the bottle to her best friend, taking joy in watching them freak out at the giant bite the skinny male takes. Kevin watches in shock before beginning to eat his food, his burger a bit smaller in comparison. Nazz watches them both as she eats her salad, finding it surreal that the skinny nerd is out-eating the jock. 

Edd finishes his burger in record time, fries gone quickly as well. The waitress comes to the table to check on everything when she sees Edd’s plate clear. She sees the others still eating and looks almost a bit scared.

“How’s everyone doing?” “Is it possible to get another of what she ordered for me?” “A-another?!” “He’s a stress eater with a very rapid metabolism, he could easily eat four in one sitting.” The waitress nods, not knowing if she’s impressed or horrified. She then leaves to get another burger for Edd, making Kevin pause mid-bite.

“Damn, remind me to never challenge you to an eating contest around exam season.” “Wise observation.” Edd smirks a bit and Kevin fights a blush, never having seen Double D smirk before and finding his ability to eat that much pretty incredible. Marie and Nazz share a look before finishing their food, happy to see them seemingly get closer than before. By the time everyone is almost finished eating, Edd’s second burger is placed in front of him. He starts eating the same as the first one and Kevin can’t help but put the last few bites of his down so he can solely focus on his friend. 

“This is terrifyingly awesome.” “My soulmate has me stressed and you best believe school does too. I just hope I find him and he isn’t disappointed.” “Hey, he won’t be. Any guy would be lucky to have you, Edd. Don’t forget that.” “I-... Thank you, Kevin. I appreciate it.” “Don’t mention it.” Kevin smiles at Edd and nudges his arm gently, prompting the smaller male to finish eating. Kevin finishes his food at roughly the same time and looks at the girls to see them having their own private whisper match with each other. He shrugs and looks back at Edd as he wipes his mouth.

“Any ideas on who he is?” “Afraid not. With the sporadically timed manifestations of my marks, I cannot pinpoint a single person.” “Anyone you want it to be?” “Of course! Though, I’m afraid, he isn’t mine to claim.” “Oh, Edd. Listen to me, Double Dweeb. Your soulmate was made for you. He is going to be perfect for you without any damn doubt. Hold onto that, yeah?” “Thank you, Kevin. You remember that as well, I remember you have marks adorning your arm as well. I hope whoever she is, she knows your value and appreciates it. You’re quite the catch, Kevin Barr. Never change that.” “I-... Thanks, Edd...” Both teens give each other matching smiles with slight flushed dusted on their cheeks before Edd requests the check. 

Meanwhile...

“You would think for someone so smart, Double D wouldn’t be so oblivious.” “Edd can read books, not people. I’d think Kevin would be more perceptive in this case though seeing that he knows people way better than he knows academics.” “Very true, he’s getting better at school though so maybe that’s taking from his people senses.” “People senses?” “Shut up! Don’t make fun of me, Marie!” “Relax, dollface! I just think they’re too close to each other to see the major obvious signs.” “I agree.” Marie and Nazz sigh to themselves before looking at their friends, smiling at seeing the looks of infatuation on both boys’ faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Nazz’s and Marie’s interests to be something that isn’t obvious like with Kevin’s and Edd’s which is why they like rocks and birds respectively. Edd stress eating was something I thought would be funny and help with Kevin finding it harder to resist Edd


End file.
